


Changed

by mavrrik



Series: Changed [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M, Mutants
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavrrik/pseuds/mavrrik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...в зоне поражения – весь мир!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Johnnies Countdown Fest III

Шорох. Негромкое постукивание. Окура, собравшись, как пружина, почти не дыша, делает осторожный шаг по раскрошившейся, будто изъеденной чем-то лестнице. Под подошвой оглушительно громко хрустят мелкие камушки, легко разваливаясь, и он быстро переставляет ногу. Все чувства звенят шестью задетыми струнами.  
Слезятся глаза - сложно так долго не моргать. Окура мысленно ругает себя за то, что сэкономил на приборе ночного видения, ведь предлагал же недавно Мару недорогой по старой дружбе, но Окура уже месяц как на мели – начинающему сталкеру далеко не всегда улыбается переменчивая фортуна. Про это место он тоже узнал от Мару – тот часто делится с ним свежими новостями просто так, а не за товар.  
Тадаёши глубоко вдыхает и начинает медленно спускаться по лестнице, случайно дотронувшись рукой до стены. Пальцы ощущают то, что раньше, наверное, было обоями, а сейчас это превратилось во что-то влажное и липкое, и он едва не оступается от неожиданности. Неизвестно, что сделало с ними Изменение, и лучше убрать ладонь. Ступени продолжают осыпаться под ногами. Десять, пятнадцать, девятнадцать – запоминает он. Может, это поможет ему выжить.  
В проходе виден слабый дрожащий свет, падающий из проема в стене. Окура чуть расслабляется – нагрузка на зрение становится меньше, и он может разглядеть, что это действительно склад. Вернее то, что раньше им было. Остовы стеллажей выглядят затаившимися в тенях существами, готовыми к атаке в любой момент, а случайный порыв ветра, завывший в когда-то крепкой арматуре здания и вновь затихший – их тщательное утаиваемое дыхание.  
Тадаёши шагает внутрь, замирает и переступает с ноги на ногу – пол выдерживает его вес, значит, можно идти дальше. Он осматривает помещение, дожидаясь привычного щекочущего ощущения где-то в груди – интуиция уже давно его верная помощница, которой он доверяет почти безоговорочно. Но сейчас она молчит, и Окура медленно приближается к самому крайнему стеллажу.  
Он был сделан из дерева, но Изменение превратило его во что-то упругое и затягивающее предусмотрительно надетую перчатку внутрь себя. Тадаёши внимательно рассматривает лежащие на полке предметы. Можно только догадываться, чем они были раньше. Ничего стоящего среди этих теней нет. Следующий стеллаж. Следующий.  
Шорох. Окура замирает, не донеся руку до очередной упругой стенки. Затаить дыхание. Снова услышать слабый, на грани слышимости звук. Может, это ветер играет среди почти мёртвого города. Но, может, это нечто куда более живое.  
Звук исчезает. Тадаёши расслабляет мышцы, медленно, по очереди, и всё так же осторожно движется дальше. И замечает слабое свечение, то появляющееся на пару мгновений, то исчезающее. Окура никогда раньше не видел такого предмета – кажется, это было лампочкой, самой обычной, даже старой – до Изменения редко можно было такие встретить, но её стекло стало почти полностью непрозрачным, и свечение исходит из центра этой непрозрачности, слабое, едва пробивающее сероватый туман, будто скопившийся под стеклянной поверхностью. И эта «лампа» раз в пять больше оригинала.  
Груди словно что-то касается мягкой щекочущей лапкой – значит, за эту вещь могут дать неплохую цену.  
Тадаёши осматривает место, где лежит «лампа» – у самой стены, на небольшом выступе. Вокруг нет пола – зияющая дыра в полу. Но от края обрыва до сияния не так и много, и Окура опускается около него на колени. Вдруг щекочущая лапка замирает и выпускает когти, будто подцепляя кожу. Чуть перехватывает дыхание. Но ему почему-то не хочется в этот раз слушать чьи-то предупреждения, пусть даже собственного предчувствия, и Тадаёши, убедившись, что край дыры не осыпается под ним, протягивает руку к лампе. Не хватает буквально нескольких сантиметров, он вытягивается ещё сильнее, ещё – и дотягивается до предмета. Но одновременно теряет равновесие и падает, падает…  
Вернее, должен падать, но он чувствует чью-то хватку на своём поясе, удерживающую его от окончательного падения. Его спаситель тихо чертыхается и пытается вытянуть Окуру из дыры. Тадаёши справляется с первым шоком и упирается ногами в край обрыва, помогая. Спаситель делает ещё один рывок, и Окура падает на спину рядом с дырой. Он поднимает глаза – и видит усмешку, хорошо различимую даже при таком освещении. Постепенно за усмешкой он различает глаза, нос и полностью лицо своего спасителя. Это парень, скорее всего, ровесник Тадаёши. Он одет как сталкер – а кому ещё захочется бродить по местам, где за сохранность твоей шкуры никто не может поручиться. Изменение многому научило людей, прежде всего – осторожности.  
И безразличию к чужой жизни, поэтому Окура непонимающе хлопает глазами, даже не догадываясь, чем вызвана такая любовь к ближнему. Спаситель вздыхает, мученически хмуря брови, будто спрашивая закутанный в тени потолок, зачем он решил спасти этого идиота с такой медленной реакцией. Тадаёши осторожно встаёт, пытаясь унять дрожь в ногах.  
\- Спасибо, - выдыхает он.  
В темноте будто вспыхивает еще одна белозубая усмешка:  
\- Не за что. Считай, что тебе крупно повезло, - парень хлопает Окуру по плечу, для чего ему приходится слегка вытянуться, – Я редко хожу в этом районе.  
Тадаёши кивает, переводя взгляд на свои руки и «лампу» в них, которая сейчас светится даже ярче, чем раньше, и почти не погасая, и не замечает пристальный взгляд своего спасителя, адресованный этому предмету.  
\- Надеюсь, это того стоило, - бормочет Окура себе под нос. Кошачьи лапки предчувствия снова мягко касаются груди.  
\- Я Нишикидо Рё. Сталкер на службе закона, - раздаётся смешок. – А ты?  
\- Окура Тадаёши, - чуть помедлив, отвечает он. – Свободный сталкер.  
\- Очень приятно, - произносит Рё, и не ясно, насмехается он или серьёзен. – Надеюсь, ты сможешь выбраться отсюда сам и больше никуда не провалиться. – Удачи, - и он исчезает, будто и не стоял здесь. Только рубчатые следы его ботинок на том, что когда-то было бетоном.  
Недоумевающий Окура засовывает «лампу» в рюкзак. Кажется, стоит навестить Мару немедленно.  
***  
Мару, как всегда, занят. Улыбчивый хозяин бара «Оренджи» любит сам приносить заказы своим посетителям, а иногда и присаживается поболтать и посмеяться с ними. Потому что это прекрасный способ получения ценной информации, которая потом приносит больший доход, чем содержание бара.  
И Мару сразу замечает Окуру, стоит только лязгнуть металлической входной двери. Он, сияюще улыбаясь, извиняется перед собеседником за прерванный разговор и спешит за стойку, поправляя на ходу немного помятый оранжевый фартук, очевидно, перешитый из костюма химической защиты.  
При одном внимательном взгляде на Окуру Мару серьезнеет, морщинки в уголках глаз разглаживаются:  
\- Что-то случилось? – интерес, переживание и почти утверждение.  
Окура вздыхает, оглядывается, убеждаясь, что никому нет дела до их разговора, и водружает рюкзак на стойку, разворачивая его горловиной к Мару и раскрывая его.  
\- Это.  
Мару любопытно-недоверчиво заглядывает внутрь, пару минут внимательно смотрит на «лампу», чуть склонив голову к плечу, и, наконец, поднимает глаза на Окуру:  
\- Где ты это нашёл?  
\- В том месте по твоей последней наводке, - Тадаёши позволяет себе устало плюхнуться на жёсткий стул у стойки и вытягивает ноги. – Ты знаешь, что это?  
Мару снова смотрит в рюкзак и качает головой:  
\- Нет, но… - он морщит лоб, - если ты немного подождёшь, то я могу узнать прямо сейчас.  
Окура согласно кивает. Мару наливает ему, как обычно, кружку пива и исчезает в подсобке. Тадаёши пристраивает рюкзак на соседнем стуле и делает пару глотков пива. У Мару оно всегда отменное – он, кажется, единственный, кто не разбавляет, хотя пиво сейчас очень трудно достать. Но у хозяина «Оренджи» с деньгами проблем нет.  
Как и с чувством вкуса – Окура любит разглядывать фотографии, висящие на стенах бара. На них мир до Изменения, такой, каким Тадаёши его помнит очень смутно – он был тогда слишком маленьким. Город, утопающий в зелени деревьев, счастливое лицо девушки, играющей с собакой, ночная набережная…

Изменение произошло неожиданно и быстро. Большинство людей вообще не поняли, что случилось.  
Окура всё ещё помнит ощущение, когда книга, которую ты держишь в руках, рассыпается в пыль. Ощущение, что вещи, знакомые, привычные, предают тебя, оказываются не тем, чем кажутся.  
Когда произошло Изменение, Окура гулял в парке рядом с домом. Он запомнил яркую розоватую вспышку, закрывшую всё небо, словно вспыхнуло и тут же погасло новое солнце. И краски будто померкли, трава растеклась по земле, стоящее неподалёку дерево оплыло свечой и изогнулось под неестественным углом. И Тадаёши потерял сознание, как свет выключили.  
Когда он очнулся, он как можно быстрее побежал домой, с трудом вытягивая кроссовки из земли, будто по снежным сугробам. Но дома не было. И родителей тоже не было…  
Это уже потом Окура узнал, что всё изменилось, мутировало. Трава, деревья, дома, живые организмы и все люди. Всё, кроме газов, воды и металлов. Вспышкой был взрыв какого-то газа, волной накрывшего всю планету и изменившего её. Полностью изменившего. Кому-то не повезло, их мутации оказались не совместимыми с жизнью, кто-то превратился в безумных монстров.  
Но кому-то удалось придумать защиту от этого газа и сохранить некоторые части крупных городов в первоначальном виде. Эти области стали называть Городами…

Окура вздрагивает и трясёт головой, отгоняя воспоминания. Ему повезло, его мутация оказалась вполне совместимой с жизнью, даже удобной в какой-то мере, особенно для сталкера. Его интуиция вытаскивала его из множества неприятных историй, в которые Окуре из-за его природной неуклюжести доводилось попадать.  
Он отпивает ещё и чуть не давится пивом, когда на стул рядом опускается Нишикидо. Изумлённое выражение лица Тадаёши, видимо, столь выразительно, что Рё фыркает:  
\- Давно не виделись, правда? Я уже соскучился, - и издаёт короткий смешок. Окура немного расслабляется, возвращаясь к пиву.  
Рё же внимательно осматривает помещение:  
\- А Мару? Где он?  
Ему отвечает сам бармен, появляясь за стойкой с ещё одной кружкой:  
\- Не торопись, Рё-чан, сейчас я вам всё расскажу.  
Окура снова округляет глаза.  
\- Нам? – Рё же заметно напрягается и нехорошо прищуривается.  
Мару не обращает на это внимания, поворачиваясь к Окуре:  
\- Я нашёл покупателя на твой товар, - он показывает пальцем на Нишикидо, - его работодатель.  
Окура ощущает, как у него возникает сразу тысяча вопросов, но задать не получается ни один – он просто не может понять, что спросить сначала.  
\- Ты говорил с Йоко о том самом товаре? – спрашивает Рё, только сейчас замечая кружку, стоящую перед ним и отпивая сразу половину.  
Мару кивает:  
\- Да, и тебе, Окура, стоит отнести твою «лампу» к Йоко как можно скорее. У него есть какая-то идея, которую ему не терпится проверить, - улыбается он. – А ты со своей командой, Рё-чан, пойдешь вместе с Окурой. Йоко говорит, что в его районе неспокойно.  
Нишикидо понимающе кивает, допивая пиво и прося ещё. Мару качает кудрявой головой:  
\- Вам стоит пойти немедленно, так что тебе хватит, - и Рё тут же обиженно надувается.  
\- Эй, это же всего две кружки пива! – но Мару, посмеиваясь, забирает у него бокал.  
Окуре всё-таки удаётся из роя вопросов в голове вытряхнуть один:  
\- А кто такой Йоко?  
Рё снова фыркает, ещё не смирившись с тем, что его обделили:  
\- Скромный гений.  
Мару машет на него рукой:  
\- Это сам Йоко так себя называет. Не бери в голову. Он – учёный, и вам необходимо добраться до его лаборатории. Она рядом с Восьмым Городом. Не близко, конечно, но что поделаешь? – разводит он руками.  
Нишикидо хмыкает и встаёт:  
\- Я пойду собирать ребят. Учи уже знает, а вот остальных, возможно, придётся вытаскивать через силу. - Он тыкает пальцем в Окуру. - А ты никуда не уходи, мы будем через полчаса, - и за ним уже хлопает скрипучая дверь.  
Тадаёши моргает пару раз. Он снова не успел увидеть, как Рё исчез.  
\- Они опытная команда, им можно доверять, - произносит Мару, возвращая Окуру к реальности. – Я надеюсь, с вами всё будет в порядке. К тому же, Йоко знает цену вещам и хорошо заплатит. Не сомневайся.  
Окура утыкается в кружку:  
\- А что за причина беспокойства? – спрашивает он скорее у пива, чем у Мару.  
\- Говорят, в районе, который между нашим и городским, видели большую организованную группу бет. Информация неподтверждённая, но всё-таки…  
Окуру передёргивает. Встреча с большой группой бет, мутантов, чудовищ, которые раньше были людьми, но из-за Изменения полностью утратили разум и человеческий облик – далеко не самая приятная перспектива. Окуре сразу хочется плюнуть на всё и вернуться домой, но он ощущает неизменные кошачьи лапки предчувствия, будто бы одобряющие эту авантюру.  
Входная дверь снова скрипит, и Рё снова сидит рядом.  
\- Допивай быстрее, Окура, - немного вызывающая улыбка, словно обещающая увлекательную прогулку. – Мы готовы. И «лампу» не забудь.  
Мару одобрительно кивает и улыбается:  
\- Удачи вам.  
\- Да ну тебя, - ухмыляется Рё и, не дав Окуре ответить, хватает его за руку и тащит к выходу из бара.  
Мару ещё пару минут смотрит на захлопнувшуюся за ними дверь, потом отворачивается, прикрывает глаза, слегка сжимая пальцами виски, и произносит, будто обращаясь сам к себе:  
\- Йоко, они вышли. Жди их послезавтра.  
* * *  
Захлопнувшаяся дверь будто отрезает пути отступления, исключает возможность отказаться. Окура невольно ёжится под четырьмя взглядами.  
\- Это Окура, наше чудесное дополнение к товару, который мы должны доставить Йоко. Прошу любить и не жаловаться, - язвительно представляет его Рё.  
Самый высокий из троих стоящих напротив парней устало вздыхает:  
\- Рё, прекрати. Никому не смешно, - и шагает навстречу Тадаёши, протягивая узкую, почти девчачью, ладонь. – Учи, - представляется он, улыбаясь уголками губ. – Прости Рё, у него просто дурацкая привычка говорить глупости, которые появляются в его голове, вслух и притом немедленно.  
Окура растерянно кивает и чуть сжимает его руку. Рё фыркает, но почему-то молчит.  
Учи кивает в сторону на оставшихся двоих, блондина с косой чёлкой и мрачноватого длинноволосого брюнета, каких-то одинаково маленьких:  
\- Это Ясу, - блондин сияюще улыбается, - и Субару, - длинноволосый ограничивается осторожным кивком.  
Рё недовольно морщится, переминаясь с ноги на ногу:  
\- Может, вы поболтаете по дороге? Йоко из вредности может снизить цену за работу, если мы задержимся, и тогда я уменьшу твою часть. Идёт?  
Учи снова вздыхает, пристально смотря на Рё:  
\- Идём, уже идём.  
Удаляющаяся спина Рё излучает самодовольство.  
Окура поправляет рюкзак на плече. Да, его определённо ждет увлекательная прогулка.  
***  
Окура выдыхается в первые же пять часов, за что удостаивается взгляда «ну и зачем мы тащим с собой это недоразумение?» от Рё и сочувствующих взглядов Ясу и Учи. Тадаёши ещё ни разу не доводилось так далеко уходить от своего района, но у него быстро пропадает желание разглядывать окружающий пейзаж – темп команды оказался слишком высок для него.  
Учи что-то негромко говорит Рё, и тот резко останавливается, так, что песок скрипит под его подошвами:  
\- Всё. Останавливаемся на ночь.  
Окура садится прямо там, где стоял, не разбирая, подходит ли вот этот конкретный обломок чего-то для сидения на нём. Материал проседает под его весом, но выдерживает. Как только немного перестают гудеть ноги, напоминает о себе желудок.  
Но остальные и не думают расслабляться: Учи разводит костёр, Субару что-то перебирает в своём рюкзаке, хмурясь и шевеля губами, а Рё уже успел отойти на расстояние видимости от места их остановки, осматриваясь.  
\- Окура, ты мне поможешь? – к нему подходит Ясу, в его руках – консервная банка.  
Рядом с Ясу… солнечно, несмотря на привычные тучи над головой. Кажется, что он весь тепло и доброжелательность. И колющее, скребущееся где-то в животе чувство себя лишним в уже давно сложившейся компании постепенно покидает Окуру. Он смеётся над шутками Ясу, пытается шутить сам – и почти незаметно ужин готов.  
Все подсаживаются к небольшому костерку и берут свою долю. Окура быстро проглатывает выделенную ему половину консервы и горячий чай из жестяной кружки. Он поджимает под себя ноги, обхватывая колени и принимаясь тихо разглядывать своих спутников.  
Нишикидо сидит на границе тени и света от костра, брови сведены к переносице, сосредоточенный взгляд в пламя. Почему-то кошка-интуиция решает оцарапать Окуру именно в этот момент, в горле появляется комок, сдавливает виски, боль в голове нарастает. Но чуть не достигает предела, когда Тадаёши уже хочется тихо заскулить от незнакомого ощущения. Вместо боли в голове звенящая пустота и тонкие, едва колеблющиеся ниточки страха. Окура осторожно приоткрывает глаза и сразу же натыкается взглядом на обеспокоенное лицо Учи. Тадаёши, пересиливая себя, чуть кривовато улыбается, давая понять, что всё в порядке. Остальные, видимо, ничего не заметили – у Рё тот же одновременно отсутствующий и сосредоточенный вид, а Ясу куда больше интересует Субару, склонивший голову ему на плечо и так заснувший, сжимая одной рукой банку, а другой рукав комбинезона Ясу.  
\- Рё, - слышит Окура голос Учи. – Хватит. Ложись спать. Я подежурю.  
Тот даже вздрагивает, резко оборачиваясь, но задумчиво кивает:  
\- Разбудишь, как всегда. Ясу, ты после меня. - Ясу, укладывающий так и не проснувшегося Субару на кусок какой-то ткани рядом с костром, понимающе кивает. Он осторожно забирает его длинные смоляные волосы в свободный хвост и накрывает сверху такой же тканью.  
\- А ты, - внимание Рё переключается на Окуру, - ты постарайся хорошо выспаться. Если тебя заставить дежурить, то завтра от тебя не будет никакого толка.  
\- А Субару? – не подумав, ляпает Тадаёши, но за надрывно выдохнувшего Нишикидо отвечает Учи: - Субару наш врач, его руки могут нам понадобиться. Это его мутация – лечить своей энергией других людей. Но это отбирает его собственные силы. Поэтому ему просто необходимо хорошо отдохнуть.  
Рё хмурится:  
\- Учи, нам рано вставать! Всё! Ложимся спать! – и принимается устраиваться на ночь. Учи хмыкает в ответ и кидает Окуре два точно таких же куска ткани, как у остальных.  
Тадаёши благодарно кивает. И стоит только его голове коснуться по привычке согнутого локтя, как он засыпает.  
И не слышит, как Учи тихо окликает Нишикидо, чтобы не разбудить едва заснувшего Ясу:  
\- Рё? Послушай, - он подсаживается ближе. – Наш Окура чего-то боится.  
Тот только зевает, отворачиваясь:  
\- Ну ты же слышал про бет. Любому нормальному человеку было бы страшно.  
\- Нет же! - Учи настойчив. – Это что-то другое, это появилось у него совсем недавно, где-то полчаса назад. И очень внезапно, будто это не его…, - он сбивается, не зная, как лучше описать. - Ты знаешь, что у него за мутация?  
\- Неуклюжесть, - фыркает Рё. – Я пытаюсь спать вообще-то. Или ты будешь дежурить ещё и за меня?  
Учи вздыхает, сдаваясь и отходя.  
А Рё ещё час лежит, разглядывая Окуру, и слова Учи не выходят из его головы.  
* * *  
Просыпаться от тычка кулаком в бок Окуре ещё никогда не приходилось. Он сдавленно охает, и перед глазами медленно фокусируется ехидное лицо Рё:  
\- Доброе утро! У тебя есть целых пять минут на то, чтобы поесть и собраться, - Тадаёши потерянно моргает, видя, что остальные уже почти готовы.  
Учи помогает ему свернуть покрывала, Ясу суёт в руку уже открытую консервную банку.  
Нишикидо засыпает остатки костра горстью сухой земли.  
\- Мы сейчас на границе района, где видели бет. Поэтому идём медленно, цепочкой: я, Учи, Окура, Субару, Ясу. Любое замеченное вами движение, - и немедленно говорить об этом, - он внимательно смотрит на Окуру, - личная просьба – не лезь никуда, и всё будет просто отлично.  
Тадаёши проглатывает последний кусок и обречённо кивает.  
Через час ходьбы у Окуры начинают ныть виски. Он осторожно, когда никто не смотрит, массирует их, но боль продолжает колоть тупыми иголочками. Стараясь отвлечься, Окура пытается ещё внимательнее рассматривать остовы домов, окружающие улицу, по которой они идут. Асфальт проминается под ногами. Тадаёши почему-то кажется, что он когда-то тут уже был.  
\- Рё, - подаёт голос Учи. – Мне не нравится эта тишина.  
Вместо ответа Нишикидо достаёт из рюкзака автомат. Может, это что-то другое, но Окура никогда не разбирался в оружии, он всегда ходил по тем местам, где нельзя было встретить никого и ничего живого. Учи и Ясу тоже вооружаются.  
И тут слышится тихое ворчание, глуховатое, с раскатами. Рё вскидывает кулак, останавливая всех и замирая сам. Из-за угла соседнего здания на тротуар выходит существо. Оно стоит на четырёх лапах, ещё две вытянуты перед маленькой головой на длинной шее. Вдоль каждой лапы идёт зазубренный гребень. Больше всего оно похоже на огромного богомола, вот только не было никогда у богомолов таких человеческих черт. Окура непроизвольно делает шаг назад, и «богомол» раскрывает челюсти, склоняя голову. Слышится то же самое ворчание, сейчас больше напоминающее бурление кипящей воды. Из раскрытой пасти на асфальт что-то капает, зашипев при соприкосновении с ним и оставив после себя выемку.  
\- Ого, - Рё держит существо на прицеле. – Гад, оказывается, ядовит. Учи, ты можешь что-нибудь с ним сделать?  
Окура с недоумением смотрит на Ясу, оказавшегося рядом, и тот тихо поясняет:  
\- Мутация Учи – эмпатия, он может чувствовать эмоции других, и даже немного влиять на них. Это ведь так удобно – приступ паники у противника.  
\- Нет, у него слишком примитивная психика. Я даже его не чувствую, - Учи качает головой.  
«Богомол» снова издаёт ворчание, и из-за того же угла появляются ещё несколько существ.  
\- Рё, - голос Субару немного дрожит, - они ещё и сзади.  
Существа стоят так, что перегораживают улицу с обеих сторон, блокируя людей между двумя домами - бежать некуда. Но посреди улицы стоит корпус грузовика, опрокинутый на бок, и они медленно отступают к нему.  
\- Примитивная психика или нет, план они составить умудрились, - ухмылка Рё сейчас больше похожа на трещину, расколовшую лицо. – Ясу, сколько у нас патронов?  
\- Пятнадцать рожков, - тот необычно сосредоточен.  
\- Раздели между всеми и дай Окуре пистолет, - Нишикидо первым запрыгивает на грузовик, помогая забраться остальным.  
В руке у Тадаёши оказывается пистолет:  
\- Но я не умею стрелять… - пытается возразить он.  
\- А ты попробуй, вдруг получится. Всё не так сложно – наставляешь пистолет на мутанта, нажимаешь на курок, и бах, - язвит Рё, одновременно считая бет с обеих сторон от грузовика. – Чёрт, два десятка.  
\- Но чего они ждут? - Субару разглядывает замерших мутантов, наморщив лоб.  
В ответ ему раздаётся уже знакомое ворчание, и все существа бросаются вперёд. Рё даёт по ним очередь, почти не целясь, и… спрыгивает с грузовика.  
\- Куда он? – испуганно спрашивает Окура у Учи. Тот машет рукой:  
\- В этом весь Рё. На грузовике сидеть безопаснее, но он никогда не будет осторожничать, - Учи нервно закусывает губу, прицеливаясь. – Он может двигаться со скоростью, в пять раз превышающей нормальную человеческую, такая у него мутация.  
Тадаёши ошалело кивает и пытается найти в этой мешанине голов, конечностей, когтей и тел Нишикидо. Но первые беты уже добрались до грузовика, и существо, похожее на смесь тигра и человека, пристав на задние лапы, пытается передними достать до людей. Ясу стреляет почти в упор, но человек-тигр оказывается проворным и легко уворачивается от пуль.  
Окура дрожащими руками держит пистолет, целясь в какого-то мутанта, но его трясёт так сильно, что пуля попадает в стену здания. Вдруг Тадаёши чувствует, что страх уходит, руки перестают дрожать. Он оглядывается и видит ободряюще улыбающегося Учи. Окура благодарно кивает, и Учи снова прицельно, короткими очередями стреляет по бетам.  
Окура ещё раз вскидывает пистолет и на этот раз попадает. Раненый мутант надсадно воет и, прихрамывая, пытается бежать, но его точным выстрелом добивает Субару.  
\- Так держать, Окура, - улыбку Субару он видит в первый раз.  
Тадаёши ищет глазами новую цель и замечает смазанный человеческий силуэт в толпе мутантов. Он только сейчас понимает, что грузовик атаковали далеко не все беты, примерно половина из них пытается достать Рё, но тот слишком быстр для них, постоянно двигается и стреляет в движении.  
Выстрелы, хрипы, лязг когтей о металл. Окура чувствует себя в каком-то трансе, тело само реагирует на движения мутантов, палец вовремя нажимает на курок.  
Постепенно количество мутантов уменьшается, их остаётся около десятка. Рё останавливается, переводя дыхание, напротив него остаётся один мутант – «богомол». Но у Нишикидо, очевидно, закончились патроны, потому что он отбрасывает автомат и достаёт из кармана нож. Он кружит около «богомола», делая резкие выпады и уворачиваясь от атак мутанта. У Окуры появляется ощущение, что бета двигается ничуть не медленнее Рё.  
Вдруг он резко дёргается и хватается за правую руку. Окура видит, как из-под сжатых пальцев тёчёт кровь. Теперь Рё передвигается куда медленнее и осторожнее, всё время прикрывая раненую руку. Внезапно Тадаёши снова ощущает острую боль в висках, заставляющую его закрыть глаза. И он будто видит картинку на обратной стороне век – Рё, лежащий с распоротой грудью.  
И Окуру что-то словно толкает в спину. Он спрыгивает с грузовика, не обращая внимания на окрики Учи, и бежит к Нишикидо. И успевает.  
Удар беты, нацеленный в грудь Рё, за которым тот явно не может блокировать, проходит мимо цели. И приходится на грудь Окуры, успевшего в упор разрядить пистолет в мутанта. Последнее, что видит Окура – потемневшие глаза Нишикидо, склонившегося над ним.  
* * *  
Субару поднимает покрасневшие от напряжения глаза на Рё, ходящего туда-сюда мимо лежащего Окуры:  
\- Я не справлюсь. Он потерял слишком много крови. Я затянул рану, но единственный для него шанс выжить – это попасть к Йоко.  
Рё резко останавливается:  
\- Тогда мы выходим немедленно.  
\- Рё, Рё, - останавливает его Учи, хватая за здоровую руку, - дай Субару залечить твою рану.  
Тот только отмахивается:  
\- Я в полном порядке. Ясу, ты сможешь его левитировать?  
Ясу с сомнением смотрит на Окуру:  
\- Он тяжёлый. Не думаю, что меня хватит надолго…  
\- Отлично, - перебивает его Нишикидо. – Приступай, - он подхватывает рюкзак Окуры.  
\- Идёмте.  
* * *  
Окуру будит бурчащий желудок. Он ворочается, пытаясь привстать, но боль в груди будто ударяет плетью наискось.  
\- Лежи, - слышит он как через стекло, - нагеройствовался уже.  
Как только белая дымка перед глазами исчезает, Окура видит нахмурившегося Рё, сидящего рядом с его кроватью.  
\- Где я? – слабым и словно не своим голосом спрашивает Тадаёши.  
\- Там, куда мы и шли – у Йоко в лаборатории, - Окуре кажется, или в голосе Рё действительно слышится облегчение?  
Он, уже не предпринимая попытки встать, оглядывается. Помещение напоминает ему больничную палату – такую, какими они были раньше. Странно, будто Изменение не коснулось этого места. Даже шторы на окнах такие же зелёные.  
\- Спасибо, - вдруг немного неразборчиво произносит Рё.  
Окура поворачивает голову к нему. Нишикидо сейчас почему-то ужасно интересуют носки собственных ботинок и состояние пола под ними. Тадаёши улыбается:  
\- Как остальные?  
\- В полном порядке, - Рё снова смотрит на него. – Как ты узнал, что я не успею?  
\- Это моя мутация, - отвечает Окура. – Предчувствие. Но она в первый раз проявилась так сильно, что я не просто почувствовал, а даже увидел, - он задумывается и снова видит бледное лицо Рё так же чётко, как тогда, в бою, и мотает головой, пытаясь отогнать видение.  
Рё, кажется, хочет что-то сказать, но дверь открывается, и на пороге стоит мужчина в белом халате.  
\- Ну, больной, на что жалуетесь? – Окуре не требуется много времени понять, что это - Йоко, и в ответ он только отрицательно качает головой.  
Вслед за Йоко в палате появляются Учи, Ясу и Субару, улыбающиеся ему, и Тадаёши немного неловко быть центром всеобщего внимания. И тут он вспоминает:  
\- А «лампа», она цела?  
\- Более чем, - отвечает ему Йоко, проверяя что-то на экране какого-то прибора у его кровати. – Я уже проверяю, на что она способна. У меня есть пара интересных догадок, и потребуется какое-то время, чтобы их проверить. Так что вам придётся подождать, - он ходит по комнате, поигрывая выуженной из кармана ручкой в такт шагам, но внезапно останавливается и смотрит на Окуру сквозь упавшую на глаза чёлку. - От того, что у меня получится, будет напрямую зависеть цена. А пока желаю скорейшего выздоровления, - и Йоко выскальзывает из комнаты.  
Ясу подходит к кровати:  
\- Ты как, Окура? Мы так переживали, - Субару кивком подтверждает его слова. – Ты чего-нибудь хочешь?  
\- Есть, - немного сконфуженно отвечает он.  
* * *  
Через два дня Окура уже может встать с кровати и самостоятельно передвигаться, почти не морщась от боли. И он убеждается, что место, где живёт Йоко – это действительно бывшая больница вернее, её часть, стены которой неизвестно почему не претерпели существенных изменений.  
А ещё через день Йоко зовёт их всех непосредственно в помещение своей лаборатории. Но он там не один – рядом с ним стоит мужчина, при взгляде на улыбку которого у Окуры появляется мысль «дружелюбный оскал».  
\- Это Хина, мой ассистент, - представляет его Йоко, за что удостаивается звучного удара папкой по макушке, которую названный ассистент держит в руках.  
\- Мураками Шинго, - представляется он снова.  
\- Да ладно, Хина, здесь все свои, - ухмыляется Рё, взгляд которого обращён совсем не на Хину, а на что-то фиолетовое, булькающее в колбе на соседнем с ним столе. Нишикидо подходит ближе и пытается ткнуть пальцем в колбу, но получает по руке всё той же папкой и даже не пытается возмутиться.  
\- Перестань трогать всё, что видишь, Нишикидо, а то когда-нибудь точно останешься без пальцев, - назидательно говорит Йоко. – Итак, если больше никто не хочет никуда залезть, перейдём к главной теме.  
Он отступает в сторону, и Окура видит «лампу», стоящую на подставке.  
\- Я понял принцип её работы, - Йоко пристально смотрит на них. – Ясу, подойди ко мне.  
Ясу же пятится назад, мотая головой.  
\- Это не больно и абсолютно безопасно, - уверяет Йоко, и Ясу всё-таки подходит к «лампе».  
\- Отлично, а теперь положи на неё руку, - инструктирует Йоко. – Так, а теперь попробуй телекинетически поднять вот этот прибор, не снимая руки с «лампы».  
Ясу смотрит на прибор, сосредотачивается, и… прибор едва сдвигается с места. У Ясу ошарашенный вид, и он пробует снова. И снова.  
Йоко, с заинтересованным видом наблюдавший за попытками Ясу, поворачивается к остальным:  
\- Для тех, кто не понял, поясню. Эта «лампа» как бы гасит мутации. Ясу не может поднять лёгкий прибор, Рё не сможет так быстро передвигаться с ней в руках, и так далее.  
\- А! - вспоминает Окура. – Я же её постоянно носил в рюкзаке, но на мою мутацию она никак не влияла.  
\- Чем ты смотрел, когда я объяснял, Окура? – Йоко с ехидцей смотрит на него. – Нужно её в руках держать, в руках, чтобы она касалась непосредственно кожи. Ну, а вот теперь можно поговорить и о цене.  
Тадаёши кивает и называет цену, которую ему подсказал Мару. У Йоко сразу делается недовольный вид, и он называет вдвое меньшую цену. Окуре сначала хочется возмутиться, а потом словно появляется какой-то туман в голове, и он задумывается – а почему бы не согласиться с Йоко? Неплохая же цена.  
\- Йоко! - слышит он возглас Хины и ещё один удар папки о голову, и будто просыпается.  
\- Забыл тебя предупредить, - говорит стоящий рядом Учи. – Йоко может влиять на чужие мысли. Нам всем очень повезло, что Хина, в отличие от Йоко, гордится своей честностью.  
Когда Йоко уже больше не пытается влиять на Окуру, торг начинается заново. Теперь Йоко пытается фактами доказать, что «лампа» не стоит столько, сколько просит Окура, но Тадаёши стоит на своём. В итоге, чуть снизив цену, Йоко сдаётся. Он задумчиво потирает «лампу» и произносит:  
\- Кстати, я бы не отказался ещё от нескольких таких «ламп». Я думаю, что если наложить их поля друг на друга, общее поле станет достаточно сильным, чтобы полностью блокировать мутацию, может, даже полностью от неё избавить, - он переводит взгляд на Рё и компанию. - Плачу двойную цену.  
Окура видит, как загораются глаза Рё:  
\- Окура, не хочешь поработать с нами? – его вопрос застаёт Тадаёши врасплох. Он обводит команду взглядом и понимает, что ему нравится это чувство причастности. Причастности к чему-то такому, чему он не может подобрать пока слова. Но определённо хочет подобрать. Кошка-интуиция будто согласно мурлычет на ухо, и Окура, улыбнувшись, кивает.


End file.
